Night Lovers
by Samurai Fish
Summary: He's wanted her for awhile. He's watched her, wanted her, fallen for her. Finally he gets what he's wanted. LEMON! SessXKag one-shot


**Warning: Contains graphic content!**

**You have been warned!**

The air is cold tonight, but that doesn't stop me. I keep up with what I'm doing, with what I've been planning ever since I've laid eyes upon her. She's gorgeous, no…she's heavenly, something that my blood will never allow me to be. Some say I'm Godly looking, but they're full of shit. They don't know what its like. What it is to be a demon. What it takes to be as cold as I am, as cruel as I can be.

I look out towards the sky, no moon tonight; perfect. My rotten little brother wont be able to stop me, wont be able to smell me, hear me, know I'm here. He's so unappreciative. He has no idea what he has, what he holds. He holds the heart of an angle, of that being I've longed for, longed to make mine, and all she wants is to be his. But little does she know his secrets. She doesn't know about his late night visits to the dead miko. She has no idea his plans to leave her once the quest is over, she's so innocent, so unknowing.

I move closer to their camping grounds, I can smell everything they ate, rice, fish and some noodles from her era. I can hear the soft breathing of her companions including my brother. I hear as the fire crackles and as my beloved yawns to herself since no one else is awake.

I reach the outskirts of the small clearing where they're set up. My brother is in a tree, his eyes closed, breathing steady, truly asleep. She's the only one up. She's wearing an odd kimono as usual, but this one does not have sleeves and her bottoms are longer like pants. She looks radiant in the fire light with her 'book' as she calls it, in her lap. Her mouth lets out another yawn and she leans her head back and closes her eyes a moment, obviously tired. I just watch her, she has no idea I'm here, I made sure to ditch the jewel shards I possess with Jaken so that she wont feel them and wake everyone.

She flips the page and continues reading sighing to herself in a frustrated manner and I feel my lips forming into a small smile without even noticing. I walk a little more to the side so that I can see her completely head on. Her top is slightly low cutting and thin allowing me to see her breasts almost fully. They're the perfect size I've come to notice. Her hair falls over her shoulders as she leans forward so that her elbows rest on her knees as she continues reading. I've seen her do this much in her time, but she never knows. She never knows that I take the time to use my demonic powers to mask my scent and that I go through the old bone eaters well and visit her. I've watched her with her family, always smiling, always trying to reassure them that she's safe with my idiot brother.

I've watched her at school, with friends, with that one annoying boy that bothers her to no end. My brother always jumps to conclusions, he honestly is so dimwitted that he cant see that she loves him and no one else, not even me.

She smiles at something, weather its what she's reading or a thought she just had she's smiling. She's always smiling, always trying to put other people before herself, always trying her hardest. That's what made me notice her, what made me want to fallow her, what made me end up loving her. Sure I go around telling everyone that I hate humans but obviously I'm lying, I have Rin running around with me don't I? She's like my daughter, she was once the only exception to this hate for humans, but now Kagome is the other.

I want to make my presence known to her, without her freaking out and waking all the others in her party. I know I could swiftly move in and take her without her even having the chance to scream, but I want her to trust me, I want her to understand I mean no harm even though one part of me just wants to take her, but I know I wont, I wont ever hurt her, and I trust myself with that. So I walk out from the tree's.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice is calm as she speaks my name and stands up, her eyes are wide obviously surprised to see me, she glances at her companions and sees them still asleep so she looses her stance a little. "What are you doing here?" she asks in a whisper.

"I wanted to…" what the hell am I going to say? This is one area of life I've never really had to deal with. Sure I've had my fair share of maidens who have screamed with pleasure in the depths of the forest, but they've never been anyone I would consider marking, making my life's mate. "I just wondered through the area and smelled you."

"Oh," she says looking down at the fire that stands between us and then looks at me again. "That's all?"

That's all? The hell, has she known I've been watching her? What the hell else would she expect from me.

"Yes, that's all, what else would I want?" I ask her. My voice comes out rough and she smiles, she must know I'm nervous. The evil, cold, murderous Sesshomaru nervous? Not in her life. "I have no use for such weak conversation, I will be on my way."

"Wait," she says sharply but still in a whisper as she moves closer to me and I fight to keep my cool as she comes to stand right in front of my with a sad look on her face. "Wont you at least talk with me, just a little ways from here? I just don't want to wake the others." she says with a small smile and I nod my head and lead her away from her camp, away from her friends, away from her truly safe place of innocence.

I walk her to a small hill that over looks a river and I stand beside her as she sits down and pats the grass beside her. I oblige her and sit down keeping a safe distance from her, a foot or so. I cross my legs and allow my fur to trail behind me.

"So, what were you doing wondering this time of night?" she asks, her voice sweet and soft.

"I was on my way back to Rin and Jaken from the western lands. There was a small battle that needed my attention." Of course I'm lying to her, I've been fallowing her for weeks.

"Oh, did everything turn out alright?" her brown eyes look at me with concern and I sigh and nod my head yes simply and look out towards the river. "That's good."

"Yes, I took care of it quickly." I say sternly, I don't want us to fall into an awkward silence just yet.

"Is that where you'll go once Naraku is killed? To your western lands to rule?" her legs are pressed to her chest and her arms are wrapped around them, obviously chilled by the slight breeze since she no longer has a fire to warm her.

"Yes," I say before looking at her catching her eyes with mine. "you're cold…" I stammer.

"Kinda, It's not too bad."

Before I can stop myself I grab Kagome's arms with one hand and her waist with the other and pull her closer to me. Her body is stiff but she soon sighs and relaxes against me. I hold her hands with one of mine and I grin at how tiny she is. Her body so small compared to mine.

"Thanks," she says before cuddling closer into me. I smell her scent so strongly now, flowers and vanilla. I inhale deeply and close my eyes. Before I even know what I'm doing I feel my hand nudge her chin up so she's looking at me. I just look down at her for a moment before moving closer and capturing her lips with mine. I open my eyes to see hers closed as she wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair and I shiver at how cold they are compared to my hot skin. She moans as I slide my fang along her bottom lip fallowed by my tongue.

"Wait," she says pushing against me and I allow her to move back slightly.

"What?" I ask softly as I try to control myself from just crushing her to me.

"What are we doing?" she asks. She cheeks are nice and rosy and I resist touching them.

"I believe we were kissing," I say with a small grin as she turns red.

"No, I mean…do you like me? Or is this some kind of sick joke to get my guard down for some reason?" she asks.

"I do think you're amazing," I say as I press my lips to hers again and I can feel her smile against mine. "and I do love you." I halt myself since I was on my way back to her lips and I can feel my eyes are wide. What the fuck did I just tell this girl?!

"You love me?" she asks with a small voice.

"I…I do."

"Good, I always thought you were awesome!" she smiles wide and pulls me back in for another kiss.

I push her back onto the grass and continue kissing her, getting small moans from her and lots of smiles. I move my hands to her chest as I'm hovering over her on knees. I kneed her breasts softly at first getting moans to come much more. I roughen my touch and Kagome bites her lips and pants slightly at the feeling. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt and lift it up over her head to reveal the mounds of flesh that now have erect nipples. I smile down at her as she tries to untie my top kimono piece. I sit up, still supporting my own weight so I don't crush her and I take off my armor and place my swords with it along with my coverings leaving me only in my pants and bare-chested just like my Kagome.

"Wow," she mouths as I runs her hands along my chest and arms. I shiver at her touch and she giggles slightly.

I lean down once again and capture her left nipple in my mouth and run my fangs along it, getting a load moan to come form her mouth as she pushes my face closer, begging for more. I move my right knee in between her legs and I push making them move more apart. I can smell her arousal and it makes me go hard.

I move to her other nipple for a moment and then back up to capture her lips with mine again. I sit up and begin sliding her pants off leaving her in her undergarments, their pink lacy material and I can feel my erection harden and it almost hurts how much I want her.

"Sesshomaru…" she moans as I place one hand on her chest keeping her down and the other moves her underwear out of the way and I slide two fingers into her hot core and she arches up and bites her lip again and drawls blood. I move up to her face with my lips and lick her small cut on her lip as I slide my tongue into her warm mouth and feel every bit of it. I pump my two fingers in and out of her, sometimes grabbing her clit between them, just to make her squirm a little.

"Kagome," I say stopping slightly causing her to press her hips up to my hand trying to get me to continue. "Do you really want to do this?" I ask her and she looks away from me, for the first time tonight.

"I do…" she says looking back at me with tears in her eyes. "Would that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not," I move my mouth to hers and kiss her softly as I move my fingers in her again and we get back to what we were doing.

I grab her thighs with each hand and lift her lower half up to my face and I finally just cut the underwear with my nails before plummeting my tongue deep into her core. She screams my name slightly before arching and grabbing some of the nearby grass in her hands for grip.

"Oh Sesshomaru….Please," she manages to say as I eat her out completely sucking on her clit every now and again causing her to get closer and closer before finally she cant stop herself. "I'm gonna…" before she can even finish her hot cum comes out only to be lapped up by my hungry tongue.

I place her whole body back on the ground but before I can move on she pushes me back so that now she's above me, straddling me at first but then she moves down. She slides my pants off and reveals my very heard and very erect member and she smiles as she grasps it with her two hands. She begins to pump up and down and I dig my nails into the ground at the feeling, so many times I've imagined this, but this time its not just a fantasy. Shes soon tired of that and leans her head down to the tip of my member and takes it into her mouth and I actually let out a groan of pleasure, for the first time in my life I've made noise while making love.

Kagome moves her tongue up and down my member but soon starts to bob up and down, stroking my balls with one of her hands and feels my chest with the other as she continues to bob. I cum hard in her mouth but unlike all the other women I've been with she just swallows is, not allowing it to drip down her chin like so many other, she takes it in willingly.

I push her back so that I'm on top again and I hold her wrists with one hand above her head before sticking the head of my member barely in her core, teasing her.

"Sesshomaru…" she says confused as to why I wont go on.

"Beg for it," I tell her as I kiss her neck.

"What?"

"Tell me what you want, I wont do it till you beg me for what you want."

"Sesshomaru, I want you…I want you inside me…please." her eyes are sparkling in the night air and I cant help but do as she says. I know its going to hurt her so I do it gently but quickly. I enter her.

Kagome arches up at the pain and instantly tears are falling from her eyes and her walls clench my member tightly.

"Your…your so big…ah, Sesshomaru," she groans out as she squirms beneath me.

Once I feel that she's adjusted I thrust into her all the way this time and she moans beneath me. I go in and out of her slowly at first but she begs fro release, she begs for the climax. I don't listen to her this time, I agonize her at how slow I'm going. I begs me to go faster but I don't, I want this moment, this feeling to last forever, being inside her. I capture one of her breasts in my mouth as I continue to thrust into her slowly, finally she comes, unable to hold on much longer. I cum soon after, but I don't intend to stop.

"More?" I ask her as she pants, my member still inside her.

"Yes," she says as I pull her up to my chest since I'm now sitting and she's in my lap, my member deeper inside her than before.

"Go on then, take charge," I allow her to have her way with my now. She kisses me softly, little butterfly type kisses as she rocks her hips as a faster pace that I had thrusted into her before. I kiss her neck as she entangles her fingers in my hair and now begins to almost bounce in my lap, my member going on and out as she moans and pants. I finally cant take it anymore. I grab her hips with both my hands and lift her up and down on my cock, faster and faster, she rides me with my assistance and she screams my name with each re-entrance.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she screams as she comes. I give my own moan sound and sink my fangs into her shoulder. Her blood runs into my mouth and I suck it in. This is the time where she wont feel the pain as she still rides me, just slower now since I'm no longer helping.

I swallow the last bit of her blood and lick her wound before falling back into the grass bringing her down on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and finally pull out allowing her to finally crawl up to my level.

"That…was amazing," she pants out as she drawls circles with her fingers on my chest.

"You, we're the best I've had, and the last I will ever." I say moving to look at her and then pushing her head towards mine with my hand and I kiss her gently, loving the taste of her mixed with a bit of me.

"I love you…" she says once we part and I smile pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I know," I say kissing her again and then laying back looking up at the moonless sky.

I finally got my angel, I finally found her, my one true mate. Kagome…your mine. I say to myself before pulling her closer to me and allowing her to fall asleep.

-- --

Okay…I know I'm usually not the lemon type but I've been wanting to write one forever! Please Read and Review, not too many harsh flames please! SamuraiFish


End file.
